A Cat named Phantom
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: This is a Danny Phantom and Warriors crossover. It's disturbing I know but it seemed pretty funny to me.
1. Prologue

It was sun high when Icekit woke up. She opened one eye to see that her little brother, Flamekit was still asleep. She opened her other eye and yawned.

"Oh, Icekit." Raincloud whispered, "Your awake."

"Hi, mother." Icekit replied, standing up. "Are Ravenkit and Lilykit up yet?"

"They've been up for a few miutes." Raincloud meowed. "Why don't you and the others get and elders something to eat. Maybe they'll tell you all a story."

Icekit nudged Flamekit, who lifted his head quickly.

"Come on, Flamekit." Icekit said, walking towards the door way. "Lets find Ravenkit and Lilykit."

Flamekit got to his paws and stumbled after Icekit. They stepped outside the nursery and looked around the old twoleg birdnest.

FireClan had lived in an old twoleg birdnest since their first home was taken by the twolegs. Icekit and Flamekit's mother was the descendant of the most incredible leader, Firestar.

Icekit spotted Ravenkit and Lilykit across the clearing. She ran over and told them what Raincloud had suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." the white she-cat said, "Come on lets get some prey!"

"We're coming!" the black tom yeowled as Lilykit and Flamekit ran to the prey pile. "Come on Icekit, they'll get the best pieces."

Icekit and Ravenkit ran after the two younger cats. They got to the pile just as Flamekit pulled out a plump mouse.

"We should take as much as we can carry." Lilykit said.

They got about six more mice and a swallow and walked into the elders den. Chippedfang was sitting near the small hole in the wall. Longclaw was playing with his tail. Gingerear and Blossomtail were tailking.

"Oh," Chippedfang said, looking towards the kits. "Looks like, Raincloud and Goldentail's kits are here with some food for us."

"Oh, that's good." Blossomtail said, also looking at the younger cats. "Come on in, you lot."

The four of them gave two pieces to each of the elders and sat just next to the doorway. The elders took no notice of them until Gingerear pointed out that they were still there.

"Wha'cha still doin' here?" Longclaw asked, chewing on his mouse.

"We were hoping that you might be willing to tell us a story." Icekit said.

"Well then, gather around. You three too." Gingerear said to the other three elders. "This story goes back farther then any of you were born."

The other three sat behind the four kits and Gingerear began her tale.

FireClan

Leader: Greenstar- Pale ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Deputy: Tallfoot- Ginger tabby tom with ice blue eyes and brown paws

Apprentice Rustpaw

Medicine Cat: Redclaw- Small red-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Goldpaw

Warriors

Soottail- Gray and dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Tornear- Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Smalltail- Small ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Fernpelt- Pale she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Orangetail- Calico tabby tom with green eyes

Shortear- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rosetail- Pale calico she-cat with blue eyes

Raintail- Black she-cat with blue-gray spots and amber eyes

Longheart- Black-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

Dapplefur- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Bluepelt- Blue-gray tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

Swiftfoot- White tom with brown paws and blue-green eyes

Nightheart- Black tabby tom with white paws

Apprentices

Rustpaw- Dusty brown tom with blue eyes

Goldpaw- Yellow brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw- Brown-and-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Brownpaw- Brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Danny- Black-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Queens

Rosetail- Pale calico she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Fogkit and Jadekit

Raintail- Black she-cat with blue-gray spots and amber eyes

Kits: Kalekit, Poppykit and Windkit

Longheart- Black-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes

Elders

Ashtail- Pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Long ago about seven moons after my greatgrand father, Birchtail and greatgrand mother, Marshfoot died, the cats of StarClan spoke to my grandmother, Brownpaw.

* * *

Brownpaw opened her eyes at the sound of a cat's voice. She stood up quickly and saw she was standing in a forest of pine trees. At the foot of one of the trees the shape of a cat.

The cats fur was almost like flames and his eyes were the shade of green as her own. The tom watched Brownpaw and a moment later two more cats stepped into sight.

The first was the same color as the tom, but her fur had a tint of brown in it. The second was her mother Marshfoot, her brown and gray pelt was the same as the day before her death, but her eyes had changer from happiness to fear.

"Brownpaw." The tom said, "I am Firestar. This is Squirreltail and you already know Marshfoot."

"We have come to warn you." Squirreltail purred. "Something is going to happen to FireClan."

"We had to chose which of the cats of FireClan would carry out this mission." Marshfoot mewed, "We have picked you, Brownpaw."

"But why should you pick me?" Brownpaw asked "You could have picked Soottail or Tornear. And shouldn't you be talking to Redclaw?"

"I suppose that we could have spoken to Leafpelt's apprentice," Squirreltail said, looking at the other two, "But we chose not to do that. Anyway Sootail and Tornear are mouse brained and couldn't tell apart from a oak or pine tree."

"Getting to the point." Firestar snarled, "EarthClan's leader Oakstar is going to die soon, and Rustclaw will take his place."

"Rustclaw is planning to take over the forest." Marshfoot mewed, "He'll take all the territory of SkyClan and they shall hide in the mountians. WaterClan will be an easy target as well for they shall flee to the safety of their island."

"But FireClan won't run, they'll fight and loose." Squirreltail said, "All of you shall be captured except for the apprentices and the kits. You must lead them to a cat with green eyes and white paws, tail and muzzle."

"But still I don't understand," Brownpaw protested, "If this is all to happen then shouldn't I tell Greenstar or Redclaw?"

"It wouldn't be wise." Firestar mewed, "But fear nothing, we shall guide you in your dreams."

The three cats began to fade away into the mist but Brownpaw called out to them. She ran after them and was soon lost in the fog.

Brownpaw opened her eyes and found herself back in the apprentice den, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 2

Brownpaw stood up and walked out of the apprentice den into the twoleg bird nest. She looked around and saw that no other cat was in sight. 

Walking quietly across the clearing she made her way towards the hole in the wall. Brownpaw jumped through the hole and jumped down the wooden cliff to the bottom.

She was about to go towards the pond when she smelled something, a kittypet. Brownpaw turned around to see a young tom a little older then herself standing next to a tree.

He was black with a white muzzle, white tipped tail and white paws. His green eyes glowed almost ghost like. His front paw was bleeding and there was a gash on his shoulder.

"Help...me...please." the tom gasped, before he fell to the ground unconcious.

Brownpaw ran to the tom and dragged him to the cliff just a few fox tails away. She pushed him up and reached the top just around the time that Greenstar would get up.

As soon as Brownpaw pushed the tom through the hole he was dragged a little farther away by a pale ginger and white tom. His deep green eyes examined the tom then looked up at Brownpaw.

* * *

"Who is he?" Greenstar asked.

"I don't know." Brownpaw replied. "I found him at the foot of the cliff."

"Lets get him to Redclaw." Greenstar mewed, picking up the cat.

Greenstar ran across the clearing towards the medicene cat den. Brownpaw followed him, into the small cavern.

Before the cats had come to the twoleg tree nest, the medicene cat den was something the twolegs called a table. Brownpaw had never known what it was used for but she suspected it was nothing good.

Greenstar placed the young tom on the stone in the center of the den then he called to Redclaw. A moment later a small, red and brown tom walked out from the cavern beyond the rock.

"What is it Greenstar?" Redclaw began, before he saw the black and white tom. "Oh my! Brownpaw get Goldpaw up!"

Brownpaw ran out of the den and skidded to a halt just outside the apprentice den. She walked in and gentle pushed the yellow and brown tom next to the entrance.

"Goldpaw," she hissed at the tom. "Redclaw needs you."

Goldpaw opened one of his amber eyes and looked at Brownpaw. "Why?" he asked.

"I found an injured tom at the bottom of the Wooden Cliff." Brownpaw said. This made Goldpaw stand up and walk out of the den.

Brownpaw followed the tall cat to the medicene cat den and was about to follow him inside when Greenstar came out.

"Go back to your nest, Brownpaw." he mewed as he walked past her towards his den.

"But Greenstar-" Brownpaw began.

"You are not a medicene cat nor are you a friend that cat." Greenstar said. "This is not a request that you go back to sleep it is an order."

"I-" Brownpaw began to protest. "Yes, Greenstar."

Greenstar smiled, then he disappered into the moss covered cavern. Brownpaw turned back to the apprentice den and walked inside.

She lied down on her nest and was almost asleep when Rustpaw, Willowpaw and Mosspaw looked up and began to talk.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Rustpaw asked the two she-cats.

"That Brownpaw found a cat at the bottom of the Wooden Cliff?" Mosspaw replied.

"Yeah" Willowpaw hissed. "More like Greenstar found him."

"Most likley." Rustpaw mewed. "After all, he was Marshfoot's older brother. He'd do anything for his kin."

"My father said," Willowpaw laughed, "That only the toms in Firestar's bloodline would be granted with his wisedom!"

"Brownpaw is as weak as the no good Ravenpaw!" Mosspaw hissed, "He ran from his mentor after he learned about something he shouldn't have. Then he got killed on the way to where he was going!"

Brownpaw felt hurt by what her friends were saying. She was weak? She didn't have what it took to be like her greatgrand father? She knew they were all lies but she couldn't help the tears that began to run down her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Brownpaw woke up earlier then she usually. She walked out from the apprentice den and went out of the hole in the door. 

She got to the bottom of the wooden cliff and she smelled something in the air. Brownpaw took a long sniff but she couldn't remember the scent.

'It couldn't be EarthClan.' she thought to herself, 'I only got the message last night.'

Then she remembered about the tom she had taken to Redclaw. She ran back up the cliff and jumped through the hole, nearly pumping into her cousin, Smalltail.

"Sorry, Smalltail." Brownpaw said, to the pale calico she-cat.

"That's alright, Brownpaw." Smalltail replied, "Just watch where you're going next time."

"Yes, Smalltail."

Brownpaw walked into the medicene cat den and saw that the tom was now sleep in the near by nest. Redclaw and Goldpaw were drying some marigold and talking about the tom.

* * *

"Did you ever see anything like it, Redclaw?" Goldpaw asked.

"Never did in my life time." Redclaw replied, "But of course neither did Leafpelt."

"But what could do so much damage to a cat without killing him?"

"I'm not sure, but he will be alright." Redclaw said, looking up. "Oh, hello there Brownpaw."

"Hi, Redclaw." Brownpaw mewed, "How's the tom?"

"He's going to be alright," Redclaw purred, "It'll take him a while to heal completely but he'll live."

The tom made a sound and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Brownpaw.

"You-" he coughed, "Who are you? Where the heck am I?"

"Relax." Redclaw mewed, "You've been injuryed."

"I'm Brownpaw." Brownpaw inturuppted, "This is Redclaw and this is Goldpaw."

"I'll ask again, Brownpaw." the tom said, "Where am I?"

"You're in the FireClan camp." Goldpaw said.

"FireClan?" the tom said, "Never heard of it."

"Well, what's your name?" Redclaw asked

"I'm Danny." he replied, "Danny Fenton."

"Oh, of course." Goldpaw mewed, "Brownpaw saved a kittypet."

"Kittypet?" Danny asked, "What's that?"

"Nevermind that just now." Redclaw said, "What happened to you?"

"Well, I don't remember a lot, but I'll tell you all that I can." Danny said.


	5. Chapter 4

I was in history class, trying not to fall asleep. When my ghost sense began to kick up. I looked out of the classroom window and saw a band of ghosts fly past. 

"May I by excused?" I asked the teacher, raising my hand.

"All right, but be quick about!" the tall blonde hair woman said, "Don't forget a pass."

I jumped to my feet, grabbed the pass next to the door and went outside into the hallway. I ran towards my locker down the next corridor.

Just as I got to the locker, Sam and Tucker came running from the other end of the hallway.

"Danny," Tucker chocked, "Did you see it too?"

"If you mean by the band of ghosts circleing the school," I replied, "Yes."

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but I'll need the Fenton Thermos to-" I began, opening my locker door. "It's gone!"

"What!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"The Fenton Thermos is gone!" I replied, "I can't get rid of those ghosts with out it!"

"But can't you use the Fenton fisher, thing to capture them then let them go in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked.

"Problem," I responded, "My dad broke it last night."

"Well, that does make it kinda difficult to use." Tucker said, "Why don't you have a GPS tracking system on the thermos?"

"Problem: two," I began, "Oh nevermind, I don't have time to argue."

"But if you can't capture the ghosts'-" Tucker began.

"Later," I exclaimed, "I'm going ghost!"

I became surrounded in a bright light, that faded after a few seconds. My jeans, t-shirt and shoes, moulded into a black and white jump suit, my eyes had changed from blue to green, and my jet black hair was now snow white.

I flew off the ground, and faded through the nearby wall. I was outside the school, now. To my left and right were two groups of ghosts.

Both groups had thousands ghosts, but each group was made of cats. And not just any cats, but every kind of cat, from normal ally cats to full grown lions.

'Ghost cats?' I thought to myself, 'That's a little weird.'

* * *

"Get lost, Twoleg!" a silver lioness shouted from the group on the right. "You are not wanted here!"

"Don't talk to the Twoleg, Silverstar!" a dark ginger, lion called from the group on the left.

"You can't tell her what to do, Stripedstar!" a large tiger roared, "I just wish I had gotten the chance to kill you."

"Hey!" I shouted, "What is your problem? Why are you here in the human world? And how did you get here!"

"No cat should have to answer to a Twoleg!" a long haired, gray tom snarled, from my right.

"That's right!" the silver cat next to him meowed.

"You tell him, Graystripe!" two long haired silver cats, yeowled.

"Enough of this talk!" Stripedstar roared, clawing at me, "I'll rip you in two!"

"This is between, StarClan and DeathClan, Stripedstar!" an orange tom cat, yeowled, jumping between me and the lion, "Not this Twoleg!"

"Get out of my way, Firestar!" Stripedstar yeowled, slashed the orange cat out of the way. He jumped on me, pinning me to the brick wall. "Twolegs do not belong in this fight!"

"Stop it Stripedstar!" a pale lioness roared, "this wasn't what I brought you up to be!"

"It's too late to save him Pureheart," a tall lion said, "He will never come back to StarClan."

Firestar was up by now, and he leaped at Stripedstar, throwing him off of me.

"Get out of here, twoleg!" Firestar snarled at me, "you'll only get hurt!"

Stripedstar and the other cats of 'DeathClan', threw Firestar, and began to slash at me. Blood dripped from the gashes in my body, and yet they didn't stop. The cats of StarClan managed to come between me and DeathClan, and sent them away towards the desert.

I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but, my legs wouldn't support me, and I was losing my ghost powers.

The cats of StarClan, gathered around me. Silverstar, Firestar and a snow white cat came to my side.

"He is dying, Silverstar!" a panther roared, "You must do something!"

"That is true, Silverstar." the white cat said to the silver lioness, "He did try to stop the fight."

"We must give a chance to continue his life." Firestar, mewed.

"Then, Firestar, Snowstar and all the cats of StarClan, put your power into this wish to keep this twoleg alive." Silverstar said.

All of the cats began to purr and after a few moments, I fell into an unconscious state of mind.

"Twoleg," Silverstar said, "when you wake up, head towards the raising moon, until you come to a wooden 'staircase'. You will find a brown she-cat, she'll take you to FireClan."

* * *

I woke up in a feild. The wind was blowing across the tall grass. It must have been just before the sun set. The sun had kept my body warm from the chill of late winter.

I got to my feet and tried to remember the last thing I had heard.

"The silver lioness. She had told me to do something." I said out loud, "But what was it?"

"But, Longtail, why can't I go to the gathering?" a young voice said,

"Because, Maplepaw you were only made my apprentice because, Creekfur fell ill." an older voice replied, "And just because I'm your older brother and deputy of WaterClan, doesn't mean that I'll have you come."

"Oh, well that stinks." Maplepaw said.

I decided not to stick around much longer, in case the two...whatever they were, found me. I got up and crept towards the forest in front of me.

After I was hiden in the trees I continued to walk towards the east. I didn't know why, but something seemed to be calling me.

I stopped a little while later and rested by a large pond. As I looked into the water, I saw not my own reflection, but the reflection of a cat. I jumped, and looked again, to see that my face was still a cat.

I looked at myself, and found that I was no longer a human or ghost, but a black-and-white tom cat. Though I was badly hurt, it was still pretty cool.

I walked on towards the east, but I soon became tired, like I had the flu. I kept going, and I found a large tree in the middle of a clearing, a staircase climbed up the trunk, to a tree house in the branches of the tree.

I knew that this might have been what I was looking for. I crept towards the foot of the staircase. I was a few yards away from the first step, when a brown cat jumped from the staircase.

The words of the silver lioness, snapped into place in my mind, just as the cat looked at me.

"Help...me...please."


	6. Chapter 5

"So, you're a Twoleg?" Goldpaw asked. 

"If that means that I'm a human, yes." Danny replied.

"And StarClan saved you...why?" Redclaw purred.

"I don't know." Danny said. "Maybe so that I can live the life of a...cat..."

Brownpaw said nothing, although she did have questions. She was about to ask something when Greenstar and Fernpelt walked into the den.

"There you are, Brownpaw." the pale she-cat said, "Come on, lets go hunt."

"Okay." Brownpaw replied, following her mentor outside.

They went to the shallow pond and got some fish, then hunted for mice and voles.

It was almost sundown by the time they got back. After they put their fresh-kill into the pile, Greenstar jumped onto the top of his den and yeowled to his Clan.

* * *

"Cats of FireClan!" he said, "Let all those who can catch prey for themselves meet around the WoodRock!"

The cats gathered around and Brownpaw could see that even her mother, Rosetail peeked her head out of the nursery.

"Tonight," he continued, "Rosetail's kits are now six moons old and it is time for them to be made apprentices. Jadekit, Fogkit please come up here."

Two kits came out of the nursery. The older Fogkit, was a light gray tom with dark green eyes, while his sibling Jadekit, was a calico she-cat was bright blue-green eyes.

"Jadekit and Fogkit do you promise to serve your Clan?" Greenstar asked, with both of the kits nodding their heads. "Then from this day forward, you shall be know as, Jadepaw and Fogpaw!"

"Jadepaw! Fogpaw!" the crowd of cats mewed.

"Orangetail," Greenstar said, "You have trained, three apprentices. Would you be willing to take Jadepaw as your next apprentice?"

"Of course, Greenstar!" a calico tom replied.

"And, Shortear," Greenstar said to a light gray she-cat, "You were trained by Orangetail and he taught all that he knew. Would you accept, Fogpaw as your first apprentice to teach him what Orangetail taught you?"

"Yes, Greenstar!" Shortear replied.

"Then it is settled." Greenstar said, "Jadepaw, Fogpaw your training begins at the first sign of light."

Greenstar and the two apprentices jumped off the wooden rock. Jadepaw and Fogpaw were given congratulations, while Greenstar went to Redclaw's den.

Brownpaw walked out of camp and sat on the top of the wooden cliff. She watched the last of the sun dissapear into the distance.


	7. Chapter 6

Brownpaw felt alone and unwanted in her own clan. Even if her mother cared enough about her, Rosetail would still make Brownpaw unwanted. 

'Marshfoot,' she said in her mind, 'What is it I must do?'

"Brownpaw?" Goldpaw's voice said, "Danny wishes to speak with you."

"I'm coming." Brownpaw replied.

She got to her paws and walked back into camp, across the clearing and into Redclaw's den. Danny was sitting up now, looking out the small opening in the wall, watching the half-moon.

* * *

"Brownpaw," he said, "Do you know anyone named, Rustclaw?"

"Yes," she replied, "He is EarthClan's deputy."

"Has he taken over EarthClan, yet?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." Brownpaw responded, "How do you know Rustclaw?"

"I had a dream just now..."

"About Rustclaw?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What was it about?"

"I was hiding under a bush, looking into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, I saw FireClan camp, smashed, broken and dead cats were spread out in the clearing. But a large group of cats were alive."

"I could tell that some of them were FireClan cats," he continued, "Among them I saw a dark red tom, and I heard your voice say, 'That's Ruststar'."

"StarClan must have sent you a vision of the future!" Brownpaw exclaimed, "Could you by any chance tell what the color of the grass was?"

"I think it was dark green."

"Then we've got a few moons atleast."

"For what?"

"To tell the apprentices and kits, convince them and get them to safty the night of the attack."

"So, you are the cat I was told to help."

"You were told to help me?"

"In another dream before I was made a cat," he said, "I was standing in the middle of a meadow, in my ghost form. I was watching as a brown cat came out of the forest. And a voice in my head said that I had to help the brown cat save her home."

"Then it must be true." Brownpaw said, "Maybe together, you and I can save the clan and defeat EarthClan!"

"I'll be willing to help anyway I can." Danny replied, "And I'd-"

* * *

A flash of light blinded Brownpaw for a moment then when it was dark again, she looked. Danny had changed from a black-and-white tom with green eyes, to a black-white-and-blue tom, with bright blue eyes.

"What in StarClan?!" Brownpaw gasped.

"My powers must have come back."

"Powers?"

"I'm half ghost."

"Ghost?"

"Well, now I'm a third human a third ghost and a third cat."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in the morning." Danny said, "You should get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 7

Brownpaw went into the apprentice den and found Rustpaw, Willowpaw and Mosspaw talking to Jadepaw and Fogpaw in low hisses. 

Brownpaw took no notice of them. She crawled into her nest and tried to sleep, but as soon as looked asleep, the others talked loud enough for her to hear them.

"So, this cat, who do you think he is?" Fogpaw asked.

"We don't know but we're sure that he must know Brownpaw," Mosspaw hissed, "She's spending most of her time in the Medicine Cat den now."

"What if they were planing to run away together!" Jadepaw exclaimed. "That would explain why she's so concerned about him!"

"Your right." Rustpaw said, "But you two should get some rest, your training starts in the morning."

As soon as Brownpaw knew that they were all asleep, she walked out of the den, out of the camp and to the fish pond.

She looked into the water and wondered what was going to happen if she didn't get all the apprentices to follow her. As she looked at her reflection, she saw an orange cat appear across the pond.

* * *

She looked up and saw Firestar. He looked the same as before except that he was slightly sad in his face.

"Firestar," Brownpaw said, "I don't know what to do."

"Brownpaw, do you think that at some point," Firestar replied, "that I didn't know what to do either?"

Brownpaw looked at her paws and said nothing. She looked up again and saw Firestar was turned the other way now, looking into the forest.

A cat with a brown pelt stepped from the shadows, his yellow eyes glaring.

"Tigerstar!" Firestar snarled, "What to you want?"

"I want to know why your stepping infront of DeathClan's prophecy, kittypet!" the brown tom hissed. "And why you've picked one of _my_ bloodline!"

"You must mean _our_ bloodline!" the orange tom snarled. "After all her mother is the kit of _my_ daugther and _your_ son!"

"You must be joking!" Tigerstar laughed, "This cat is clearly made for DeathClan."

"As if!" A voice snarled from behind Brownpaw. "She is more purehearted then Firestar is!"

A silver lioness stepped from the forest, with twenty other cats beside her. Her blue eyes were glaring towards Tigerstar, but she spoke to Brownpaw.

"Brownpaw, you must go back to your camp." the lioness said, "Run and don't look back, no matter what."

"But, I don't know what to do!" Brownpaw exclaimed.

"Follow your heart." the lioness said, stepping around Brownpaw. "Now go!"

Brownpaw turned and ran back to camp. She didn't look back until she was safe at the top of the wooden cliff. She couldn't see or hear anything beyond the wind blowing through the trees.

She walked back into the camp and into the apprentice den. Brownpaw couldn't sleep, for fear that DeathClan might kill Oakstar early and send Rustclaw that night to destroy FireClan.

The next morning Brownpaw went to top of the Twoleg birdnest. She sat on the wooden floor and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 8

It was moonhigh by the time Brownpaw woke up. She opened her eyes and saw that the full moon was out. It was the night of the gathering, but Brownpaw knew that it was too late for her to go even if she was picked. 

She yawned and stretched but before she could go back into camp she heard another cat coming up. Brownpaw looked towards the opening and saw Danny climbing up.

"Danny?" Brownpaw mewed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh hey, Brownpaw." Danny said as he sat down on the wooden shelter. "I didn't think anyone would be up here."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to try my powers without cats looking at me."

"Your powers...You said something about that yesterday." Brownpaw mewed.

"You want to see what a mean then?" Danny asked.

"If you don't mind."

There was a flash of light and Danny was back to a black-and-white tom with green eyes. He ran towards the egde of the shelter and jumpped off.

"Danny!" Brownpaw exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Danny called, "I'm alright."

Brownpaw gasped in surprise as Danny floated up to the shelter top.

"How did you do that?" Brownpaw asked.

"It's a gift that I was given not that long ago." Danny answered as he sat back down next to Brownpaw.

"What else can you do other then flying?"

"I can become invisable." Danny said. "And I can take over someone's body for a short time."

"Woah."

"But I can't show it all to you at once."

Brownpaw smiled, then walked back towards the opening in the floor. Danny turned into the black-and-white-and-blue tom and followed Brownpaw back to the Medicine Cat den.

"Good night, Brownpaw." Danny said.

"Night." Brownpaw mewed back.

As she slipped into the apprentice den, she began to think about her and Danny if they were older...

'No!' Brownpaw exclaimed in her head, 'Don't think about that you mouse-brained idiot!'

* * *

"Brownpaw, what are you doing?" Mosspaw asked.

"Oh nothing, Mosspaw." Brownpaw replied.

"Then where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"What's it to you?"

"Maybe a friendship I don't want to lose."

Brownpaw looked at Mosspaw. They had been best friends as kits but when they were made apprentices, they grew apart.

"Sorry, Mosspaw." Brownpaw mewed.

"It's okay." Mosspaw responded, "I'm pretty sure that you've had somethings on your mind."

'You have no idea.' Brownpaw thought.

"I've got to tell you something." Mosspaw mewed. "I'm sure you might have heard already."

"That I'm as bad as Ravenpaw?" Brownpaw asked.

"Then you did hear."

"Yeah."

"I had to make Rustpaw and Willowpaw think I was on their side."

"Why?"

"So I could find the rumors about you and stop them."

"Oh."

"So, did you really save a tom at the Wooden Cliff?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"He is very nice and very weird."

"How so?"

"Most of the time he sits outside listening to the wind."

"Your right, that is weird for a cat to do."

The two exchanged information and went to sleep just before Willowpaw, Rustpaw, Jadepaw and Smokepaw got back from the gathering. Brownpaw wasn't really asleep though, so she got up and walked towards the enterance.

Brownpaw knew that Rustpaw and Willowpaw were turning her two siblings against her, but she still didn't know why they would. She put it into the back of her mind and went back to her nest.


	10. Chapter 9

It was early greenleaf and Brownpaw and Danny had grown closer to each other. Rustpaw and Willowpaw had been made warriors not long ago and were now known as, Rustheart and Willowtail. 

Mosspaw had gotten into an accident and lost her ear and part of her tail. Redclaw had passed away and Goldpelt took over his duty as Medicine Cat.

Danny was doing all sorts of things with his ghost powers, without the knowlegde of the Clan. Greenstar was begining to think about making him an apprentice and by now the whole Clan knew that Danny was living with them.

* * *

Brownpaw sat by the pool and watched as Danny caught three fish. She had begun wonder about his powers, how he got them and why. But she never asked.

"Good job!" Brownpaw exclaimed, as Danny swam to shore. "You'll make the best warrior ever!"

"You think so?" Danny asked. "I just hope that my family, Tucker and Sam aren't worried about me..."

"Your family?" Brownpaw asked. "You mean your mother and father?"

"And my sister." Danny responded, "Oh, I hope that Vlad hasn't done anything!"

"Vlad? Who's that?"

"My enemy." Danny replied, "Hates my guts."

Brownpaw decided not to ask anymore questions about Danny, he seemed some what mad about something. On their way back home Brownpaw caught a rabbit.

As the walked into camp, they saw Raintail out with her kits, Poppykit, Kalekit and Windkit.

"Brownpaw!" Poppykit mewed, "Did you catch anything good?"

"A rabbit." Brownpaw responded.

"Wow!" Kalekit exclaimed.

"It's hugh!" Windkit mewed.

"I've got to take it to the elders." Brownpaw said, "You're about to be made apprentices aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Kalekit laughed.

"Tonight is the ceremony!" Windkit mewed.

"That's good to hear." Brownpaw said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay!" the kits mewed, and ran off to Raintail.

Brownpaw and Danny sat near the apprentice den and waited for Greenstar to jump onto the large rock. Greenstar spoke with Goldpelt for a moment then he jumped onto the rock and yeowled to his Clan.

"Cats of FireClan!" he yeowled, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet here around the Tall Rock!"

The cats began to gather around, but Brownpaw smelled something, something she hadn't smelled in a long time, EarthClan.

Greenstar named Raintail's kits as the apprentices Kalepaw, Poppypaw and Windpaw. Brownpaw didn't pay much attention but then she heard the three new apprentices mewing at her.

"Brownpaw, it's so amazing!" Kalepaw said, "We're apprentices just like you!"

"Not yet you're not." Brownpaw said. "I should be a warrior for another half moon, maybe a little longer, but I'll be in the apprentice den for a little while longer."

The three new apprentices scampered away and Brownpaw ran up to the roof. She smelled the air and the scent had grown stronger.

Brownpaw ran back down to Danny and found him still sitting where he had been when she left.

"It's time!" she hissed, "Kalepaw, Poppypaw and Windpaw were the only kits left."

"So what do we do?" Danny asked, "Just take the apprentices and leave everyone else?"

"That's what I was told." Brownpaw said, "But if we don't go now, no cat will be alive in this Twoleg bird nest."

Danny nodded and they went into the apprentice den, to find the other apprentices were talking.

"Anyone want to go down to the pond for a drink?" Brownpaw asked.

"Yeah!" the three new apprentices exclaimed.

The other three nodded and got to their paws. The group walked out of camp, with out anycat noticing. They walked to the pond and drank until they were about to burst.

Brownpaw thought she heard something behind them. She turned to see Smalltail.

"Smalltail?" Brownpaw asked, "What is it?"

"Why is it that you, this tom and the other six apprentices have come together to get some water?" Smalltail asked.

"I'm nearly a warrior, I know the risks." Brownpaw argued. "We were all thirsty so we went together."

"I find that hard to believe." Smalltail snarled, "Come on you lot! We're going back to camp!"


	11. Chapter 10

Brownpaw trailed after Smalltail and the others. She didn't want to go back and be killed or captured by EarthClan, but Smalltail didn't know about the danger so it wouldn't matter now. 

Danny walked beside Brownpaw, looking side to side. He had begun to wonder about his destiny with the cats, but he couldn't think of what he was supposed to do.

As they came to the clearing, Smalltail stopped, causing the apprentices to trip over themselves. She turned to them and pushed them back inside the thicket.

Looking out through the branches, Brownpaw could see all of the EarthClan cats had attacked the camp. Most of the FireClan cats were lying on the ground, either injured or dead. The rest had been taken hostage by EarthClan, Oakstar was nowhere to be seen.

"That's Rustclaw." she hissed to Danny. "He must have killed Oakstar to gain control of EarthClan!"

The large group of cats ran from the clearing and towards their own camp. Brownpaw leaped from the thicket and began to search for Goldpelt. He was hidden in the roots of the tree with Longheart, the older she-cat who was expecting kits soon.

"Are you alright?" Brownpaw asked, helping Longheart out.

"Goldpelt there are are on a few cats alive." Smalltail said, walking up.

"I'll see to them." Goldpelt said, jumping onto the wooden cliff, "Brownpaw watch Longheart for me!"

The three younger apprentices huddled around Brownpaw's paws. Brownpaw beckoned them to go back under the roots with Longheart and keep quiet.

Brownpaw, Mosspaw and Danny began to search for anymore cats that were still alive. Brownpaw caught sight of Greenstar's ginger and white pelt. She ran to her leader and found he was still alive.

"Mosspaw!" Brownpaw yeowled, "Get Goldpelt!"

"Brownpaw..." Greenstar coughed, "How have you escaped injury?"

"StarClan told me to take the apprentices and run." Brownpaw explained, "Please don't be angry with me. And don't talk, you'll use up more energy."

"There is no point." Goldpelt mewed as he walked up. "This is his last life."

"But you told me you had three left!" Brownpaw exclaimed.

"You think that just because we're kin, I'd tell you the truth?" Greenstar laughed, "No, Brownpaw. Goldpelt who survied the attack?"

"All the apprentices, Smalltail, Willowtail, Orangetail," Goldpelt named out the cats, "Longheart, Dapplefur, Bluepelt and Swiftfoot."

"What about Tallfoot and Raintail?" Greenstar asked.

Tallfoot was Greenstar's brother and deputy. Raintail was Greenstar's mate, which in turn meant that Greenstar was the father of Poppypaw, Windpaw and Kalepaw.

"Tallfoot was killed and Raintail is nowhere to be found." Goldpelt responded, "I think she, Rustheart, Rosetail and Nightheart were taken captive."

Greenstar was silent for a moment then he looked around the clearing.

"Where is Smalltail?" he asked.

"Right here, Greenstar." Smalltail mewed, walking up.

"In the name of StarClan, I name you my deputy." he coughed. "Do you accept to take my place as leader?"

"Yes, Greenstar." Smalltail mewed in sadness.

"And for your first duty as leader." Greenstar meowed, "I suggest, you name Mosspaw and Brownpaw warriors."

"Yes, Greenstar."

"Brownpaw, from now on, you'll have to look after my kits."

"Greenstar, I can't watch them as if I were their mother." Brownpaw protested.

"Then as a friend."

Brownpaw looked back to the roots of the tree and found the three apprentices standing there in horor. She beckoned to them and they ran over.

"Greenstar!" Kalepaw mewed, "What's happening to you?"

"I am dying, son." Greenstar replied. "I shall soon hunt with StarClan."

"No!" Poppypaw yeowled.

"Don't leave us!" Windpaw cried.

"I must." Greenstar mewed, "You three know that I'll always love you and so does Raintail."

"We don't want you to go!" Poppypaw mewed.

"I know." Greenstar coughed. "But Brownpaw will watch out for you three. And I'll always be watching you grow up as I live in StarClan."

"But what if Brownpaw can't protect us?" Kalepaw asked, "Who'll save us then?"

"I'll always be there to save you." Brownpaw mewed, giving the young tom's ear a quick lick. "So long as I'm here, nothing will hurt any of you."

"Good-bye, my kits." Greenstar mewed softly, "I know you'll miss me...and...I'll miss you...too..."

Greenstar closed his eyes and his last breath escaped him. The three apprentices jumped onto their father and mewed in sorrow.

* * *

Danny walked over and sat beside Brownpaw. The young tom was black-and-white and his green eyes were full of grief.

"Smalltail, what do we do now?" Goldpelt asked.

"First, I must be given my nine lives, then I shall decide what to do next." Smalltail said. "How fit are the others?"

"Other then Longheart about to start kitting and Willowtail is going to have Rustheart's kits in a moon, every other cat is alright." Goldpetl replied.

"Then, Mosspaw shall help Longheart walk." Smalltail said, "Brownpaw will keep the other apprentices out of trouble and the warriors can carry the kits if they are born on the way to the MoonPool."

"Are you crazy?" Goldpelt asked. "Longheart can't walk for very long!"

"Then we'll carry her as well."

"No, they can't go."

"You expect me to leave them all here to be attacked again!"

"No but-"

"Then we'll all go."

Goldpelt and Smalltail argued for a short time, then Goldpelt gave in, saying that he'd have Smalltail's fur if Longheart began kitting along the way.

And so they left, heading towards the mountains. Smalltail and Goldpelt were in the lead, followed by Mosspaw and Longheart. Next came the other warriors, Danny and Brownpaw were in the back with the other five apprentices.

"Brownpaw," Windpaw asked, "Do you think that Greenstar has gone to hunt with StarClan?"

"He didn't go to DeathClan, that's for sure." Danny whispered into Brownpaw's ear.

"Yeah, he has." Brownpaw replied.

The three young apprentices smiled to each other, but they remained silent. Smokepaw kept glaring at Brownpaw and Danny so Brownpaw asked them: "Why are you glaring at us?"

"Because Rustheart, said that this tom was no good!" Smokepaw snarled, "And he said that you're nothing but a lying mouse-brained idiot!"

"Would you lay off it, Smokepaw?" Jadepaw asked, "Just because you've been told something doesn't mean that it's true!"

Smokepaw hissed at his younger sister and ran to the front of the line to help Mosspaw. Brownpaw looked down at her little sister. Jadepaw's ear you flat and her tail dragged along behind her.

"Don't worry." Brownpaw said, trying to comfort the young she-cat. "It has always been easy to get on his bad side. He'll see some sense, you've just got to give him time."

Jadepaw smiled a little but her tail still dragged behind her. Brownpaw couldn't tell if her sister was happy to have someone to talk to, or if she was just trying to get Brownpaw of her back.


	12. Chapter 11

A quarter moon had passed since the attack. Brownpaw and Mosspaw were now, Brownclaw and Mosstail. Smokepaw and Jadepaw hadn't spoken to each other since their fight, but Jadepaw was slowly growing into a mature she-cat while Smokepaw became more and more like a kit.

* * *

Danny sat in the darkness alone. He began to wonder about his family, his friends and his home. He sat under a large magnolia tree in the middle of a clearing. Looking up into the tree he could see hundreds of eyes looking down at him from the branches.

At the foot of the tree stood the silver lioness, Silverstar. She looked around at the other cats in the tree then turned to Danny.

"Why has nothing been done?" she asked.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"You could rescue the other FireClan cats and leave EarthClan helpless!"

"But why? They've done nothing to me."

"They've done everything to you!" Silverstar hissed, "They say they follow StarClan, but they really follow DeathClan. It is the fault of DeathClan that you're here!"

"But you're the ones who turned me into this!"

Silverstar's fur bristled, but before she could leap at him several other cats jumped from the tree and blocked her path.

"Silverstar!" Firestar yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Do you want to destroy FireClan's only hope!" a blue-gray she-cat asked.

"No..." Silverstar sighed, calming down, "I'm sorry. You know how I am."

"Danny," a black-and-whtie tabby tom said. "The remaining cats of FireClan are still alive, but if you don't help them now they'll die."

"How many lived?" Danny asked.

"Not many." a pale ginger she-cat said, "Raintail, Rustheart, Rosetail and Nightheart were all taken. Rosetail died yesterday and is here now."

Danny looked down at his paws, wondering if they were maybe scolding him for not acted sooner.

"Is there anyway I can turn to normal agian?" he asked, looking into the silver lionesses teal eyes.

"There is." Silverstar replied. "But you must find out on your own."

"Can't you give me a hint or something?"

"No. There would be no point in telling you what to do."

Danny looked into the branches of the tree. He could see many cats. Some young kits and cubs sat on the lowest branch, watching him. Then he noticed a brown she-cat at the egde of the clearing.

Danny looked at the she-cat, but found it to be a faint ghost-like form of a brown cat. But somehow, he could tell who it was.

"B-Brownclaw!" he asked.

The she-cat turned to the tree and jumped up to the low branch and sat beside a white lioness cub.

"Yes." Silverstar mewed, dipping her head. "If you do nothing, Brownclaw will come to hunt with StarClan."

"Brownclaw..." Danny said, looking at the ghostly she-cat.

Mist surrounded him, blocking his sight from the cats of StarClan. He ran into the fog towards the tree that was fading away.

"Brownclaw!" he shouted, as he ran. "Brownclaw, come back!"

* * *

Brownclaw looked around the clearing. Beside her Danny was mewing something in his sleep. She poked him with her paw and he jerked awake.

"Brownclaw!" he sighed, rubbing his muzzle against her's. "You're okay!"

"Of course." Brownclaw laughed, "I've been sitting here the whole time."

Danny smiled then he frowned again. He got up and walked into the forest. Brownclaw followed him, but she lost him in the dark.

"What's that furball up to?" she asked herself outloud.

* * *

Danny flew through the forest, fading through every tree in his path. He didn't know where the EarthClan camp was, but he could fly above the trees and search from above.

He went over the trees and found a small clearing to the east. He flew towards it and he landed in the middle of the clearing.

He looked around and saw two cats sitting infront of a cave. Danny walked right past them, since he was invisible they couldn't see him.

Inside the cave he could see the shapes of a few cats. He was in far enough that the guards wouldn't see him, so he became visible again. The cats jumpped at the sight of him, then the three older cats relaxed.

"What do you want?" the black tom hissed.

"I've come to rescue you." Danny said. "How many are there?"

"Three warriors, two apprentices."

"Right, one of you grab my tail."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

The black tom picked up Danny's tail in his mouth and glared at him. Danny had the other cats grab each other's tail then he became invisible. He looked back at the others to make sure they were holding on, then he set out of the cave.

They walked out of the cave and the camp without being noticed. Danny told them all to let go and he returned to normal.

"Who are you?" the black tom asked.

"I am a friend of Brownclaw." Danny said.

"Brownclaw?"

"Brownpaw."

"Oh, she was made a warrior?"

"We don't have time for this!" the white apprentice said. "We have to get farther away from their camp."

"Follow me then!" Danny said leading the way to the southwest.

* * *

Brownclaw sat in the clearing waiting for Danny to come back. He had gone at moon high, and it was almost dawn now.

'Did something happen to him?' she wondered. 'Has he been hurt? Or maybe he's been killed...'

A russtle of movment infront of her, made her jump. She looked into the bushes and saw Danny.

"Danny!" she sighed, bonding to him. "Are you alright?"

Danny nodded and six other cats clambered from the bushes. Nightheart, Raintail and Rustheart had come home as well as Snowpaw and Elkpaw, from WaterClan and SkyClan.

"You've rescued them!" Brownclaw said. "But...where is Rosetail?"

"She...she died..." Rustheart sighed. "She had black cough and their medicine cat wouldn't do anything to help her..."

Brownclaw looked down at her paws, then she turned and ran away.

"Brownclaw!" Danny yeowled after her, "Wait! Come back!"

Brownclaw didn't turn back. She ran on, not caring where she'd end up. Her mother was dead. Even though Rosetail didn't love Brownclaw as much as Jadepaw and Smokepaw, Rosetail was her mother all the same.

Brownclaw emerged from the forest at the egde of the lake. She walked to the shore and looked into the water. Her reflection rippled as the wind blew the water.

"Brownclaw?" a voice asked behind her. "What happened?"

* * *

Brownclaw turned to see Jadepaw standing on the bank. Her bright eyes glowed with a look of wonder and confusion.

"Nothing, Jadepaw." Brownclaw said, as Jadepaw sat beside her. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Danny brought the captured cats back."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go and see Rosetail?"

"She...died..."

Jadepaw looked at Brownclaw then she looked back into the water.

"Now I know why you ran away." she mewed. "How many lived?"

"Nightheart, Rustheart and Raintail." Brownclaw said. "Snowpaw of WaterClan and Elkpaw of SkyClan."

"Do you think the forest will ever be the same again?"

"I don't know."

Jadepaw was silent for a while. Brownclaw didn't blame her, she knew what her sister was thinking about. Rosetail had loved Smokepaw more than Jadepaw, just because he looked like their father, Darkfur.

"Do you think that she's watching us from the stars?" Jadepaw asked, looking at Brownclaw. "If she is watching us right now?"

"Maybe." Brownclaw replied, "But most likely, she's watching over Smokepaw and not even paying attention to us. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah." Jadepaw responded.

They walked up the hill and at the egde of the forest, a slight breeze blew some flower buds from the trees high above. Brownclaw thought some about Rosetail and Darkfur.

Brownclaw only had a few memories of him, before he, Nightheart and Tallfoot went out on a patrol and Darkfur was killed by a badger. But at that time Rosetail was about a quarter moon from Smokepaw and Jadepaw's birth.

"What was Darkfur like?" Jadepaw asked, almost as if she had read Brownclaw's mind. "Was he nice?"

"He was nice...paid all of his attention on me when I was a kit." Brownclaw laughed. "He couldn't get enough of me. But after I was made an apprentice...Rosetail declared that she was going to have another litter."

"And he stopped paying attention to you?"

"Yeah."

Brownclaw's tail dragged on the ground behind her, as she remembered the neglect she got from her mother and father.

"Then, how'd you turn out so well?" Jadepaw asked.

"Greenstar."

"Almost a father to you, right?"

Brownclaw nodded. It was true, Greenstar had been like a father to Brownclaw. But she knew in her heart that it wasn't so. They walked on through the forest, back towards the camp.


	13. Chapter 12

Night loomed over the forest. Brownclaw walked through the maze of trees, following the scent a EarthClan patrol. Behind her was Jadepaw, Mosstail, Rustheart and Greenstar's kits. 

"Brownclaw, are you sure we should be doing this?" Rustheart asked. "Maybe we should go back and get a few more cats to help..."

"If you want to, then go." Brownclaw replied, "I'm not going to waste anymore time wondering if we should do this or not."

Rustheart turned and ran back the way they had gone. Brownclaw wasn't surprised, she knew what he wanted. He wanted to have a life with Willowtail and their kits, and not save the Clan.

They continued through the darkness, and soon came to a thicket. There was a small gap in the bushes and Brownclaw ducked down to listen. She could hear some cats fighting over something, then she heard a yeowl from Danny.

She looked and found the black and white tom surrounded by the whole of EarthClan. Danny's fur was covered with blood and he was limping.

"Quick!" Brownclaw hissed over her shoulder. "Follow me!"

Brownclaw clampered through the gap and leaped at one of the EarthClan warriors. She sent the brown she-cat rolling into a few other cats.

"Brownclaw?" Danny spattered, "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to help!" Brownclaw mewed, as Jadepaw and Windpaw attacked a large white tom.

"Take that!" Poppypaw mewed, slashing a young apprentice twice her size. "And that!"

"Brownclaw!" Kalepaw yeowled, as two brown warriors cornered the young tom. "Help!"

Brownclaw leaped at the tom and pinned him to the ground.

"Run, Kalepaw!" Brownclaw mewed. "Go to Mosstail!"

* * *

Kalepaw ran to where Mosstail and Poppypaw were fighting side-by-side. Before Brownclaw could do anything, a large dusty brown tom threw Brownclaw to the ground. The tom pinned Brownclaw and two more toms helped.

"Well, looks like we've caught ourselves a new EarthClan warrior!" the black tom laughed.

"Mouse-brain!" Brownclaw spat, "I'd die before I joined EarthClan!"

"Then you'll die a very slow and painfull death!"

"Brownclaw!" a voice yeowled.

A beam of light threw the three cats off of Brownclaw. She got to her paws and found Danny was running over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brownclaw replied, "What was that?"

"It was one of my ghost powers-"

"-Look out!"

A large ginger tom leaped at Danny. Brownclaw smashed him to the ground.

"Brownclaw go and get the others I can take care of this!"

"What?!"

"Just get out of here!"

Brownclaw motioned for the others to follow her. They ran out of the camp and waited on the other side for Danny.

"Should we leave him alone?" Kalepaw asked. "He seemed weak..."

"He said he could do it himself. We'll just have to wait." Brownclaw replied.

There was a loud snap and a flash of light. Cats ran out of the camp and began to climb trees. Brownclaw poked her head through the tunnel and found a Twoleg in the middle of the clearing.

It had snow white hair and a black and white outfit on. It's eyes were green and they glowed with a strange light.

She crawled into the clearing and sat infront of the tunnel. Brownclaw watched the Twoleg. There was something about him she could sniff out...almost as if she had met him.

* * *

"Danny?" she mewed.

The Twoleg turned to Brownclaw and he bent down.

"Brownclaw?" the Twoleg asked.

"I can understand you!"

"Brownclaw...I can't understand cat language anymore."

"But...I can understand you!"

"Blink twice if you understand me."

Brownclaw blinked twice. Danny smiled but then he looked down at his feet.

"I...can't live here anymore..." Danny said. "I've got to return to my home with humans."

"Will...will you every come back?" 

"Don't worry I'll come to visit." he responded, almost as if he had understood.

Danny rubbed Brownclaw's head. Then he stood up and flew into the sky and towards the moon.

"Brownclaw?" Mosstail asked.

"Yes?" Brownclaw replied, turning to her friend.

"Where'd Danny go?"

"He...he went home."

"Home? I thought he had joined FireClan."

"In a way, he did."

"Is he coming back?"

"I think he will."

"We'd better go before EarthClan gets their act together."

* * *

"What happened after that, Gingerear?" Ravenkit asked.

"Well, Danny came back a few times, then he never came again." Gingerear said.

"What about Brownclaw?" Icekit asked.

"Windpaw became Windstrike and he and Brownclaw became mates and had a few litters."

"Did Jadepaw and Smokepaw ever make up?" Flamekit asked.

"Smokepaw drowned about a moon after Danny left. Jadeheart lived with the sadness through out her life with Kalefoot."

"But what about the rest of the Clan?" Lilykit asked.

"They soon got over it, and they repaired the Twoleg bird nest."

"Icekit! Flamekit!" Raincloud called. "Come on! Nap time!"

"That goes for you also, Ravenkit and Lilykit!" Goldentail added.

"Bye Gingerear!" the four kits exclaimed. "Thanks for the story!"

The four kits ran out of the elder's den and into the nursery.

"You do know, Gingerear, that they'll come back and ask for another story, right?" Longclaw asked.

"I know that perfectly well." Gingerear replied. "But not today. One story is enough for them today."


End file.
